


Rememberance

by JustaDeadDove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cannabalism, Drowning, F/F, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Mermaids, Sea, Sirens, death of a minor character, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaDeadDove/pseuds/JustaDeadDove
Summary: She came out of the ocean eons ago, sprung from the seabed. She is a sailor's nightmare and delight. She also happens to like fancy clothes and jewelry, and her companion knows this. Which is why it's fun to mess with her.
Relationships: Zelda Buchanan/Abigail Parish
Kudos: 4





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> Mermay 2020 Day 2: Sirens, warrior, Jewelry

Her teeth are sharp, pointed, and painted red as she tears another strip of meat from the warrior. He had been screaming when he had been pulled from his boat, gargling as sea water filled his lungs. Now he was silent, his blood carving eddies and swirls through the sea as they drifted towards her home. But she had been so hungry, and he had been such an easy target. His bravado, his eagerness to destroy, his pride all spelling his doom as he sailed his ship and crew to the promise of treasure and glorious battle. But he had lost this battle. The sea always won the war against humanity.

And what was she if not an extension of the sea? Luring the prey to the crashing and stormy waves with her voice that crooned promises that filled the heart and mind with dreams of bliss. But she was a nightmare of sailors, but they kept seeking the dreams she promised.

Fools. Men and women alike would be torn by her teeth and hands if they thought to best her in her home.

His flesh tasted like the earth. A man who played pretend on the waves but lived with his feet firm on the ground. He was sinewy, built of muscles. A soldier perhaps, a captain maybe. Someone who had worked but had never been prepared to face the devil of the waves. She licked her lips as another bite went down her gullet. So delicate as though she ate with the finest cutlery amongst the nobles of Versailles.

She should visit them soon. They were always so funny. She sucked the blood off her fingers before hooking them under his armor and dragged him back up to the surface. If she listened closely, over the waves and the wind and the hunting birds, she could hear the cries of his crew. “Man overboard!” They screamed. “Drop anchor!” They cried. “Light the lanterns!” They commanded. “Find the captain!” They ordered. As if it would do them any good. He was hers now, and would never be seen again.

Someone would thank her, silently whispering a prayer in the night for removing him from their life.

She pulled her meal up onto the rocks of the small island she had chosen as a base to sing from in the Black Sea. The lanterns from the boat swept the dark waves but they would never find her in this moonless night. She dragged him up until the sea only lapped at his heels and began stripping the flesh from his bones with practiced precision. The best pieces, those thick with fat and meat would be stored. The untasty parts would be hurled to the sharks and the krakens, and the veins-

“Oh I forgot to bring jars.” She shook her golden curls with a laugh. “How unfortunate. And I had promised her a present and everything when I returned!”

“Don’t act surprised.” A cold voice startled her. Her head snapped around, but she practiced a relaxed expression as she stood in a fluid movement. Her eyes were calm as she took in the sight behind her. A woman sitting ramrod straight on her rocks. Her hands were clasped on her knees, blue eyes piercing through the dark night, glowing like a jellyfish as they looked her over with disdain. “All that blood on your necklace, you can’t have expected to actually be able to send me a gift. You always waste so much.”

A laugh rang out from Zelda, like a pure bell ringing across a dock. “Oh Abigaia! I didn’t know you were in the area. You should have wrote ahead, I would have had a feast for you.” She lifted a hand, long nails teasingly dragging a trail of blood across the pale woman’s cheek. “And you’re hardly one to talk of waste. Do you remember the Parisian home? The stains still haven’t come out of the floor I hear. A corpse forever trapped on the wooden floors. Messy, messy darling.”

Abigaia pushed the hand away from her face, sharp canines flashing as she growled low in her throat. “Don’t presume you can touch me like that, you rotting cod.”

Zelda only laughed, bringing her hand back to the woman to push back the black locks from her face. Tangled and soaked she looked divine really. The smell of ocean salt rolled off the dead woman. “So sensitive. Have I hurt your feelings?”

The pale lips curled up in distaste, but this time she did not pull away from the hand in her hair. If anything she leaned into the way the talented fingers detangled her locks. “Those pearls were expensive. You could keep them pristine, but you don’t seem to care at all.”

“I can get a million pearls Abigaia! They’re not hard for me to gather.” Zelda said with a lilting tone to her voice. She raised an eyebrow as she watched a parade of emotions flutter across the other’s face.

“That’s not the point! I-” Abigaia cut herself off, turning her head away sharply. She stood, but Zelda didn’t step back, remaining close and almost pressed against the shorter woman. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

Zelda grinned, her sharp teeth catching her own lip as she stifled a laugh. “Oh dear Abigaia, so sensitive.” She lifted her other hand to touch the pearls in question, stained red by the blood. “Did you ever consider that I let blood spill over them to remember you. You always smell of copper and iron, they remind me of you.” She bent her head forward as her hand tugged her companion’s face back to face her. She teasingly brushed their lips together before she stepped back. “But really, now I must tend to this body. You can wait there until I’m done if you want my companionship tonight. I can be free for you.”

She turned her back and bent back down to tear at the corpse. A few moment of silence passed and when she turned to look over her shoulder, she only saw the shadow of a woman descending the shore and into the sea, sinking through the waves as she headed back to shore. 

Shaking her head, Zelda laughed. Vampires were always so entertaining. 


End file.
